The Fallen Idol
The Fallen Idol is a case in L.A. Noire. It takes place when Cole is at the Traffic department. Description Phelps is told, whilst in a briefing, that he and his partner are to investigate a car crash of a Chevy Styleline just around the corner from the station. Two victims have escaped alive: Hollywood hopeful Jessica Hamilton and her aunt June Ballard, a famous movie star whose career involves its proximity to the mafia. Persons of Interest *June Ballard, a famous movie star whose career involves its proximity to the mafia. *Jessica Hamilton, a 15 years old girl dreams to be a Hollywood star. *Mark Bishop, movie producer. *Mrs. Gloria Bishop, Mark's wife. *Marlon Hopgood, the owner of Silver Screen Props. Detailed Walkthrough once you get to the crime scene use the side way to the left to get to the crash site. The coronor will ask you to see the clues he found on the car trunk. Investigate the crash site and the car to find the following: *'Torn panties' (evidence of sexual assault). *'Letter from mother'. *Talk to the coronor and he will give you a shrunken head used to stick the gas pedal down (a sign of a murder attempt). Phelps then proceeds to Interrogate June, and gets several new clues from her: *The doping allegation: doubt.'' *Injured female passenger: Lie, using the torn underwear found on the car as evidence. *The shrunken head: '''doubt.' *Suspect Mark Bishop: doubt. The next interrogation is with Jessica, who has just regained consciousness at Central Receiving. Before the interview check her bed for evidence of abuse: *The crash: Lie and present the torn underwear as evidence. *Talking with her parents: Lie, tell her about the letter you found in her purse. *Association with Mark Bishop: Doubt. *The evidence of abuse: Truth. The girl tries to hide the truth from Phelps, but with the evidence found at the scene, she is forced to tell him that she was sexually assaulted and believes the movie producer Mark Bishop is responsible for the crime. After talking with Jessica you will be prompted to tail June Ballard to a cafe. Follow her to the cafe and when she enters the cafe hide in cover by the door. When she gets on the phone slip in and sit in the second booth on the left. Hit the A button to go incognito by hiding behind a newspaper (For the PS3, press X) This should give you the "The Shadow" achievement/trophy. When she leaves head to the Bishop apartment at The Wilson Apartments. If you get there fast enough, you get to beat up Mrs. Gloria Bishop 's assailants. Once there investigate the following: *'The saddle' in the main room. *In the first room on the left there will be a $20,000 check. *In the second room on the left you'll find the Set Photo. *You also should find the Wall of Babylon prop replica. *Go in to the room with Mrs. Bishop and look at the photo on the table to your left. Then sit down and question Mrs. Bishop: *The Domestic Disturbance: Doubt. *Whereabouts of Mark Bishop: Truth. *The $20,000 check: Doubt. *Abuse of Jessica Hamilton: Doubt. Before leaving use the phone to get the address for the Silver Screen Props location. Head over to Silver Screen Props. After you go to the back sound stage check the following: *There is a mirror on the wall with a camera behind it. *On the drink cabinet in the same room there is a pill bottle with Chloral Hydrate *Go back towards the entrance, take a left and you'll find a newspaper on the table to the right. The newspaper is outside in the court yard in between the two buildings. *To the left of the newspaper you'll find Prop Shrunken Head Molds. *To the right of the dumpsters there is a fake wall hiding the Secret Camera Room. Walk up to and interact with the fake wall to knock it down. *On the table in the Secret Camera Room, you'll find an Empty Film Canister. *You will also find a film reel in this room titled "Jungle Drums". *Check out the camera and the photos on wall. *Check out the secret window to the toilet. With those clues, Phelps interrogates Marlon Hopgood, the owner of a house used by Bishop to "test" the aspiring actresses. The questioning of Hopgood is as follows: *Question #1 Association with Bishop: Lie, Evidence = Chloral Hydrate or Empty Film Canister. *Question #2 Whereabouts of Bishop: Truth. *Question #3 Relationship with Ballard: Lie, Evidence = Empty Film Canister. *Question #4 Evidence of Blackmail: Lie, Evidence = $20,000 Check or Blackmail The detective then finds out about an underground network of pornographic films. Lose Mickey Cohen guy's or wreck their cars. Then, head over to the Jungle Drums set and apprehend Bishop. First, you will have to chase him up the scaffolding that's falling apart to the top of the set. Kill Guy McAfee's gangsters with either an M1 Garand or a Chicago Piano Gun (i.e. a Tommy Gun) from the dead gangsters (you need to do them both if you want to have the " Roscoe and Friends " achievement/trophy). You'll enter a shootout with Bekowsky. Once backup arrives, the case is cleared. Once this case is cleared you'll be promoted to the Homicide desk by your Captain Gordon Leary. Gallery The Fallen Angel.jpg|Phelps looks down at the scene of the crash Fallen_Idol inside.jpg|Inside the wrecked car Fallen Idol report.png|Crash report for "The Fallen Idol" Video walkthrough koLw63hyWKs Ci3QKNjg8n8 IiF77XLs2Ag de:Das gefallene Idol es:El ídolo caido Category:Cases